


Lovers Lost, Lovers Found, Lovers Old and New

by SnarryLover91



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, Multi, Veela Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryLover91/pseuds/SnarryLover91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I KNOW THE TITLE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE BUT IT IS A WORKING TITLE UNTIL I GET A BETTER IDEA ON HOW TO PROCEED WITH THE STORY AND THERE FOR FIND A MORE SUITABLE NAME.<br/>Buffy and William meet at kindergarden an become fast friends. When they turn 11 they are accepted to Hogwarts. There they make friends and enemies. Spuffy in later chapters as well as established Snarry. As this is AU. Harry and his two best friends have graduated 4 years before our gang enters Hogwarts.  Voldemort NEVER existed,Might be mpreg later on. I don't own any characters or places that sound familiar. I don't make money of this. I write for fun. NO Infrigment intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Lost, Lovers Found, Lovers Old and New

Chapter 1: First Day of School  
It was the first day of kindergarten and I was scared. I wouldn't know anybody. I was afraid I wouldn't fit in. I begged my mum not to take me to school. I pretended to be sick, I even hid out in my tree house hoping mum wouldn't search it. But being mum she somehow sensed it. So I was stuck going to school. But, my mum Joyce assured me it will be fine and she drove me off to school.  
It was a short drive and before I knew it we had arrived at school. My mum got out of the car and opened my door. As soon as she did I started screaming kicking crying not wanting to leave the safety of our car. Mum said. "If you get out of the car and go to school. I will give you some chocolate" My eyes lit up. Chocolate, it was my favorite sweet. I loved loved loved chocolate. So I wiped my tears and got out of the car. I only did it so I could get that yummy chocolaty goodness. True to her promise my mum gave me the chocolate as soon as I got out of the backseat. She then walked me to class.  
When we got to class I didn't let go of my mum's hand. I was so shy and nervous. Than a student came up to me and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Willow. But, my friends call me Will. What's your name?" I stutter slightly. "B-b-Buffy" Willow answered "Pleasure to meet you. You can sit next to me." I then smiled. She seemed so sweet. Immediately I thought. Well this school thing might not be bad at all. So I let go of my mum's hand and followed Willow to the carpet. Before I sat down I turned to mum and waved goodbye. I also noticed she had tears in her eyes.  
After all the parents had left the teacher introduced herself to us. "Hello everyone! My name is Ms. Richest." "Now what we are going to start with is going around in a circle and introducing ourselves." She then sat on her teacher's chair and pointed to a brunette haired girl who was all decked out in kiddie fashion clothes. "Hi I'm Cordelia, but you can call me Cordy" "I'm Ash" I'm Mimi" "I'm Daniel. But please call me Oz" Than It was a brunette haired boys turn to state his name. I saw Willow eyeing him "I'm Xander" We kept going around than when we got near the end. A bleached blond boy caught my eye. "Hi, I'm William" Buffy was just staring at him. He was so handsome and seemed like such a sweetheart. I got lost in looking at him that I didn't notice it was my turn to state my name. Willow had to tap me about five times before I snapped out of the gaze I had on William. "Oh s-s-sorry my name is Buffy" I was the last person to introduce myself. After everyone was introduced our teacher gave us are seating assignments.  
I was pleased to be seated in between Willow and William. I also noticed Willow was pleased to be seated next to Xander. I couldn't believe it. Willow already had a huge crush on Xander after only about half an hour. But, than again I could because I felt the same way about William. When everyone was seated we got our first assignment. We had a piece of paper with lines where we were told to practice our big A's and small a's. As I reached for a pencil William did too. Our hands touched and I blushed. I also noticed a blush on William's face. Did he like me too like I liked him. Maybe, but I wasn't sure.  
After everyone was done practicing their a's it was time for lunch. The lunch they had was OK. It was a turkey sandwich with a small carton of milk. We all gathered around on the carpet with our lunches. I sat on the left side of Willow as I had noticed Xander was on her right. We began eating. But I stopped suddenly. I had noticed William was by his self. So I called to him to sit next to me. He heard and immediately came to sit on my other side. We all started talking. Willow of course started the conversation as we all were shy, but, it got interesting. We all learned about each other and became best-est friends.  
After lunch it was nap time. I was so shocked. I didn't know you were allowed to sleep in school. It was so cool. The four of us got some pillows and slept in a circle just us new besties. I didn't think I was tired but right after I laid my head on the pillow I was asleep instantly. We all were awoken about a half hour later by our parents. School was over and our parents were here to pick us up. I was so excited that school was over but disappointed as well. I would miss my new friends. But only until tomorrow.

 

A/N: Sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes. I don’t have a Beta. If you are interested please let me know.  
A/N 2: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in my story. Future chapters I might make up my own characters. But all familiar characters and places belong to their creators. I don't make money off of this. I write for fun. NO Infringements intended. Thank you and please review. My muse would love it.


End file.
